House Editor
The House Editor is a feature on The Island that allows you to edit your House. It was released on January 16th, 2019. The House Editor was updated with two new houses, and more furniture on October 31st, 2019. Gallery Furniture Beds Bed Blue.png|Bed (Blue) Bed Brown.png|Bed (Brown) Bed Green.png|Bed (Green) Bed No Blanket.png|Bed Bed Orange.png|Bed (Orange) Bed Purple.png|Bed (Purple) Bed Red.png|Bed (Red) Bed Tan.png|Bed (Tan) Bed Straight Blue.png|Bed (Blue, front) Bed Straight Brown.png|Bed (Brown, front) Bed Straight Green.png|Bed (Green, front) Bed Straight No Blanket.png|Bed (Front) Bed Straight Orange.png|Bed (Orange, front) Bed Straight Purple.png|Bed (Purple, front) Bed Straight Red.png|Bed (Red, front) Bed Straight Tan.png|Bed (Tan, front) Couches Couch Blue.png|Couch (Blue) Couch Brown.png|Couch (Brown) Couch Green.png|Couch (Green) Couch Orange.png|Couch (Orange) Couch Purple.png|Couch (Purple) Couch Red.png|Couch (Red) Couch Tan.png|Couch (Tan) Couch Blue Straight.png|Couch (Blue, front) Couch Brown Straight.png|Couch (Brown, front) Couch Green Straight.png|Couch (Green, front) Couch Orange Straight.png|Couch (Orange, front) Couch Purple Straight.png|Couch (Purple, straight) Couch Red Straight.png|Couch (Red, straight) Couch Tan Straight.png|Couch (Tan, straight) Holiday Decorations 4 Leaf Clover.png|Four Leaf Clover Candy Cane Light.png|Candy Corn Light Christmas Tree.png|Christmas Tree Candy Cane 2019.png|Giant Candy Cane Holiday Lamp.png|Holiday Lamp Pine Tree.png|Pine Tree Pumpkin 1.png|Pumpkin (Happy) Pumpkin 2.png|Pumpkin (Grumpy) Pumpkin 3.png|Pumpkin (Silly) Pumpkin 4.png|Pumpkin (Spooky) Pumpkin Confused.png|Pumpkin (Confused) Pumpkin 6.png|Pumpkin (Wow) Pumpkin 7.png|Pumpkin (Mean) Pumpkin Speaker.png|Pumpkin Speaker Snowflake Sign.png|Retro Snowflake Sign Snowman.png|Snowfelly Snowy Tree.png|Snowy Tree Wreath.png|Holiday Wreath Kitchen Items Counter.png|Counter Counter 2.png|Counter (Front) Stove with Counter.png|Counter (Front, Stove) Stovee with Counter 2.png|Counter (Stove) Stove 2.png|Stove Stove.png|Stove (Front) Fridge 2.png|Fridge Fridge 3.png|Fridge Fridge.png|Fridge Microwave.png|Microwave Fork.png|Fork Spoon.png|Spoon Plate 1.png|Plate Plate 2.png|Plate Paper Towels.png|Paper Towels Napkin.png|Napkin Miscellaneous Anvil.png|Anvil Autumn Tree.png|Autumn Tree Bath.png|Bath BBQ Rug.png|BBQ Rug Bench 2.png|Bench Bench 3.png|Bench Bench 4.png|Bench Bench 5.png|Bench Bench 6.png|Bench Bench Furniture.png|Bench Bend Band Tour Sign.png|Bend Band Tour Sign Bush Set.png|Bush Set (Side) Bush Set 2.png|Bush Set (Front) Cake Table.png|Cake Table Chair.png|Chair Clock 2.png|Clock Clock 3.png|Clock Clock.png|Clock Coat Hanger.png|Coat Hanger Computer.png|Computer Crater Replica.png|Crater Replica Disk Set 2.png|Disk Set Disk Set.png|Disk Set DJ Table.png|DJ Table Drawer.png|Drawer Drink Stand.png|Drink Stand Dummy.png|Dummy Felly Photo Sign.png|Felly Photo Sign Felly Stage.png|Felly Stage (Front) Felly Stage 2.png|Felly Stage (Side) Felly Statue.png|Felly Statue Fountain 2018.png|Fountain Guitar Rug.png|Guitar Rug Guitar.png|Guitar Life Guard Chair.png|Lifeguard Chair Lightbulb Replica.png|Lightbulb Replica Log.png|Log Machine.png|Machine Minecart.png|Minecart Minecart Rails.png|Minecart (On rails) Paint Bucket Blue.png|Paint Bucket (Blue) Paint Bucket Brown.png|Paint Bucket (Brown) Paint Bucket Green.png|Paint Bucket (Green) Paint Bucket Orange.png|Paint Bucket (Orange) Paint Bucket Pink.png|Paint Bucket (Pink) Paint Bucket Purple.png|Paint Bucket (Purple) Paint Bucket Red.png|Paint Bucket (Red) Paint Bucket Violet.png|Paint Bucket (Violet) Paint Bucket Yellow.png|Paint Bucket (Yellow) Palm Tree New Lights 3.png|Palm Tree Piano.png|Piano Podium.png|Podium Portal Replica.png|Portal Replica Puck.png|Puck Rectangle Pool.png|Rectangle Pool Recycle Bin.png|Recycle Bin Regular Tree.png|Regular Tree Runway.png|Runway Sandbox.png|Sandbox Set of Tables.png|Set of Tables Shelf.png|Shelf Shelf 2.png|Shelf (Front) Smoothie Stand.png|Smoothie Stand Snack Stand 2.png|Snack Stand Soccer Ball.png|Soccer Ball Speaker.png|Speaker Statue of Lando.png|Statue of Lando Table with Computer and Chair.png|Computer Desk (Computer, chair) Table with Computer.png|Computer Desk (Computer) Table Without Computer.png|Computer Desk (Chair) Towel Blue.png|Towel (Blue) Towel Green.png|Towel (Green) Towel Orange.png|Towel (Orange) Towel Yellow.png|Towel (Yellow) Trash Can.png|Trash Can Trumpet.png|Trumpet Violin.png|Violin Volley Ball.png|Volley Ball Xylophone.png|Xylophone Rugs Rug Burger Blue.png|Carpet (Blue, burger) Rug Burger Orange.png|Carpet (Orange, burger) Rug Crab Blue.png|Carpet (Blue, crab) Rug Crab Orange.png|Carpet (Orange, crab Rug Cyclops Blue.png|Carpet (Blue, cyclops) Rug Cyclops Orange.png|Carpet (Orange, cyclops) Rug Diamonds Blue.png|Carpet (Blue, diamonds) Rug Diamonds Orange.png|Carpet (Orange, diamonds) Rug Felly Blue.png|Carpet (Blue, felly) Rug Felly Orange.png|Carpet (Orange, felly) Rug Fish Blue.png|Carpet (Blue, fish) Rug Fish Orange.png|Carpet (Orange, fish) Rug Gopper Blue.png|Carpet (Blue, gopper) Rug Gopper Orange.png|Carpet (Orange, gopper) Rug Guitar Blue.png|Carpet (Blue, guitar) Rug Guitar Orange.png|Carpet (Orange, guitar) Rug Island Blue.png|Carpet (Blue, island) Rug Island Orange.png|Carpet (Orange, island) Rug Lightning Blue.png|Carpet (Blue, lightning) Rug Lightning Orange.png|Carpet (Orange, lightning) Rug Pizza Blue.png|Carpet (Blue, pizza) Rug Pizza Orange.png|Carpet (Orange, pizza) Rug Twirls Blue.png|Carpet (Blue, twirls) Rug Twirls Orange.png|Carpet (Orange, twirls) Tables Table 2.png|Table (Long) Table 1.png|Table (Long, front) Table 3.png|Table (Round) Table 4.png|Table (Small) Televisions Television Screen.png|Television Television Screen On 1.png|Television (Fellys) Television Screen On 2.png|Television (Water) Television Screen On 3.png|Television (Crab) Television Screen On 4.png|Television (Gopper) Television Back.png|Television (Back) Television Stand 2.png|Television Stand Television Stand.png|Television Stand Category:2019 Category:Features Category:Features of 2019 Category:The Island